The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Substrate processing systems are used to deposit, etch or otherwise treat film on substrates such as semiconductor wafers. During processing, it is sometimes necessary to dope a layer of the substrate using one or more dopants. Dopants may be used to create n-type or p-type regions of active devices such as transistors. For example, phosphorus (P) or antimony (Sb) may be used to create n-type regions in materials such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge) or silicon germanium (Si1-xGex) where x is a real number between 0 and 1. Processes for doping Si, Ge or Si1-xGex include ion implantation processing (I2P) or plasma doping. Ion implantation of Sb and P requires two distinct implant steps and expensive equipment.